captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of US/UK Comparisons of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants
List * In the US version of S1E2, Dressy listens to electronic space music; but in the UK version, Dressy listens to Europop music. * In the US version of S1E5, the narrator said Mr. Ree; but in the UK version, the narrator said Mr. Toilette Ree. * In the US version of S1E13, George and Harold messed up anagrams between Vil Endenemys and Melvin Sneedly, leaving some letters out of "Smelly Dive" and "Evil Enemy"; but in the UK, one of the e's and two n's did not appear around "Smelly Dive", as an s, a d, one of the n's and one of the l's did not appear around "Evil Enemy". * In the US version of Season 2, the substitute name for Jerome Horwitz Elementary School taking place near the end of the school year is Melvin Sneedly Elementary School; but in the UK version of Season 2, the substitute name for Jerome Horwitz Elementary School taking place near the end of the school year is Vil Endenemys Elementary School. * In the US version of S2E4, Other Sophie made a goof appearance; but in the UK version of S2E4, Other Sophie was replaced by a girl wearing hexagonal glasses and braces (as the UK version transferred to the US version in the Complete Adventure). * In the US versions of episodes 3, 5, and 8, Melvinborg said "vice principal"; but in the UK versions of episodes 3, 5, and 8, Melvinborg said "assistant principal". * In the US version of S2E9, the words "Best School in Quipa" appeared on the sign, the bizarro name of Gooch is Choog, the bizarro name of Jessica Gordon is Sessica, and the bizarro names of the Sophies are the Jophies; but in the UK version of S2E9, the words "Best School in Quipa" did not appear on the sign, the bizarro name of Gooch is Yeve Stamaguchi, the bizarro name of Jessica Gordon is Gessica Jordon, and the bizarro names of the Sophies are the Phosies. * In the US version of S3E3, Jessica said "The first rule of Sophies is never speak"; but in the UK version of S3E3, Jessica said "The first rule of Sophies is to be silent". * In the US version of S3E6, Gooch is barefoot and Other Sophie is on the left-hand side; but in the UK version, Gooch wears swim shoes and a girl wearing hexagonal glasses and braces is on the left-hand side. * In the US versions of episodes 2 and 7 in Season 3, "Sister" and Brother" are said; but in the US versions of episodes 2 and 7, "a sibling" is said. * In the US version of S3E8, Stanley Peet's right shoe and sock are pulled off by Dressy; in the UK version of S3E8, Stanley Peet's right sock is exposed when Dressy grabbed his right show. * In the US version of S3E13, the plane's banner said "More Captain Underpants Coming Soon"; but in the UK version of S3E13, the plane's banner said "Halloween Special and Season 4 of Captain Underpants Are Coming Soon". * In the US version of the Halloween Special, George said "No Doorbells"; but in the UK version of the Halloween Special, George said "No Knocking". Category:The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants